The Future of Sharkboy and Lavagirl
by WaterLotus
Summary: This is what happens after we last see Sharkboy and LAvagirl! OOOOOOOOOH!
1. Chapter 1

The Future of Sharkboy and Lavagirl: 

Okay, this is my first FF so I need suggestions (reviews) on what I need to improve. I watched this film with my little sis and loved the double play they did on phrases and the two meaning gig. None of these characters are mine; I do not own them, blah, blah, blah.

_Sharkboy and Lavagirl, their last scene of the movie, walking down the beach_

Sharkboy snaked his arm around behind Lavagirl's back and rested his hand on her shoulder. To his dismay he felt his hand scorch and flinched away. Lavagirl smiled and offered him her finger. He took it and they continued to walk down the beach. He glanced over at her and sighed. He knew at least the way he felt about her, he wished he could know the way she felt about him. He had been soooo jealous when she had been motherly to Max.

He wanted more than friendship but didn't know how to ask, or what her answer would be. She was to unpredictable; she could have an eruption at anytime. It was one of the many qualities that he liked about her. Again he sighed, it was hopeless to make her something that she was not. Lavagirl had labeled his first sigh as a 'deep on thought' kind of sigh, but the second time she knew something was wrong. He was her best friend she knew his signals and right now they were pointing to troubled. "What's the matter Sharkie?" He smiled inwardly; he loved her nickname for him. He didn't want his face to betray his thoughts so he put on his best frown and looked at her, "Nothing." He growled. Lavagirl's mouth twitched, she knew he was lying; he couldn't hide that from her.

"Then what's with all the sighing?" She asked, stopping on their trek to turn and look him in the eyes. Sharkboy glowered, "I told you nothing, ok! So back off!" He turned on his heel and stormed off down the beach. It was her turn to sigh, she knew he was hiding something but decided to let it be. She knew he needed time alone so she walked back to their cave. When she was at the mouth of the cave she turned and looked back. He was in the ocean floating on his back in the waves. She felt tears coming in her eyes, which only increased her sadness as they sizzled and evaporated off her cheeks. She could never be with him or a part of the world that he belonged to. If only she could, then her feelings for him wouldn't be so dangerous.

Sharkboy closed his eyes and immediately saw her face. "Lavagirl…"" he murmured. He saw her hot pink hair and glowing skin. He wanted to touch it but found he could only gaze at her. "_Always just out of my reach!_" He thought angrily. "_I've always gotten what I wanted! If I wanted I worked for it, and I got it!_" He thought triumphantly, but then it occurred to him as is grin turned to a frown. "_Well, not everything. Not your father._" Said a little voice in the back of his head. "_But Lavagirl will be different!_" He thought desperately. The other voice sneered, "_What makes you think so? She'll always be just like your father. Like you said, always just out of your reach!_" His eyes snapped open. The dream had been so much like the others, a constant battle within him. He had been asleep for a while; dusk had turned into night as the light of a half moon shined down. He could see a red flame off in the distance on a black blob on the horizon, the island form where he had drifted. He smiled, no matter how much he insisted he could find his way back with his shark radar, she always stood out on the beach as a beacon. He started swimming in her direction, "_I'll just have to make it up as I go along._" He thought as he focused on trying to get back to shore.

Lavagirl searched the waves for her friend. She knew he would be able to find his way back on his own, but she was worried. He had never stayed out that long before. For one fleeting second she thought that maybe he had left her. Tears came to her eyes as she though to herself, "_I wouldn't blame him_" She swallowed her tears and focused on trying to find him. Finally she saw his dorsal fin streaking through the waves. She let out the breath she had been holding. She waited patiently for him to surface, when he did she admired how the ocean would roll off his neck and drip from his hair. Sometimes she envied the ocean and his closeness to him.

He walked up to her and grinned, "Worried?" he asked seeing her expression of relief.

"Yes!" she said putting her hands on her hips. Then smiled, "Are you better now?" she asked. He looked down at the sand, hoping she hadn't seen the look in his eyes, "Yes. I'm sorry I stayed out so long." He took a chance and glanced back up, he saw tears in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked stepping forwards, concern spreading over his face. "I-I thought you might of… might of left me." She managed, she was angry with herself for crying. Sharkboy felt guilt stab every inch of him, "No…no I couldn't ever leave you! I don't want you to ever think that again!" he said desperately. He stepped forward and took her face in his hands, and ignoring the burning brushed away her tears with his thumbs. "I am so sorry Lavagirl. Please don't cry!" he now pulled away his hands, which she took gently in her own. She gaped at the burns on his hands; the burns he had took to comfort her. "Oh Sharkie…come on, lets go take care of these." She led him inside; oblivious to what was going on inside Sharkboy's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chapter, thanks for your reviews. Again I do not own these characters.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

That night, after Lavagirl had bandaged his hands and they had eaten; she said goodnight and went off to her half of the cave. Sharboy stayed up and looked at his hands. There was no way he could go in the water like this. He needed to be healed by tomorrow so he could continue to search for his father. He looked over at Lavagirl's end of the cave. Why did everything have to be so complicated! He stretched and stood up. He didn't know what he was going to do all day tomorrow. He had always gone out early in the morning and come back late at night. The cave had never really felt like a home, just a place to come back to, to come back to Lavagirl.

He walked over to his end of the cave and lay down on his bed of seaweed. He tossed and turned for a while but couldn't sleep. He groaned as his hands started throbbing again. He sat up and starred at them. He was just wondering where Lavagirl had put the ointment she used on his burns when he saw her cross the cave quietly and walk out onto the beach. He stood up quickly and stalked out, not making a sound. When he got to the edge of the cave he peered out. There stood Lavagirl, brilliant in the moonlight. Her eyes were squinted shut, her nose scrunched and fists clenched. She was obviously concentrating very hard on something that he couldn't see. He would of laughed at the face she was making had he not been sneaking.

He was just about to go out and ask her what she was doing when he heard her hold her breath and walk towards the ocean. He stood their dumbstruck ash she dipped her toe in and then her foot. She bit her lip and then took two more steps; she was up to her shins before Sharkboy snapped out of it. "LAVAGIRL! NO!" he rushed out screaming as she spun around, shock displayed all over her face. "Sharkiee?" she said bewildered as he knocked into her and pushed her backwards onto the sand. She fell backwards and he fell on top of her.

She lay there trying to catch her breath while he pushed himself up. "Lavagirl! What were you thinking? You could've killed yourself and then the ocean would have taken you and I would have never known where you went! Why were you…"He stopped and looked down into her annoyed face. It was then that he realized she wasn't burning him.

"What the?" he said bewildered. She looked up at him with as much confusion on her face as there was on his. I'm not burning you?" she asked. "No…" Sharkboy said looking into her eyes. "What were you doing?" he asked moving his hand to sweep her hair out of her face.

She blushed and looked over his shoulder, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I…I've been sneaking out every night after you fell asleep. I've been forcing myself to cool enough to walk into the ocean. I used to only be able to put in my toe…now I can go up to my waist! But if I'm not burning you… maybe I can go all the way under!" He just looked at her and smiled. This was the closest he had ever been to her before. "You did this… for me?" He asked unsure. She blushed even deeper, he could feel her temperature rising in her face. So he pushed himself up and helped her to her feet. She looked him in the eyes, "I did this for…us." She said nervously. He looked took her hand and then jumped back. "Ow!" he exclaimed. She was back to normal. "I'm sorry! I can't control it for long!" she looked at the burnt bandages on his hands and regret flooded her eyes. He sighed and nodded to the cave. "Lets go re-bandage them." He suggested. She smiled and nodded as they walked back into the cave.

**Okay, I know this goes against the movie with her only being able to col when she sleeps but screw the movie! So what did you think? Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay next chapter!!! About my updates, I'll try to make them daily but not on weekends. Keep Reviewing!!!!

** Weeks later…. **

Sharkboy dove beneath the waves and swam out then looked back at the beach. Lavagirl was walking in, slowly submersing herself beneath the waves. It had taken her a month just to get her head under the water. Sharkboy smiled, she had come a long way.

Lavagirl held her breath and went under. It felt so strange to feel the water rushing over her, enveloping her. She resurfaced and grinned at Sharkboy who had swam over to help her. "You look different with your hair wet." He stated, smirking. She sat their treading water with a smug look on her face. "Funny, you look just as grumpy wet as you do dry." She grinned splashing him and kicking off into the water. She had finally learned how to swim, thanks to Sharkie. Of course he was still much faster than she was. He swam up underneath her and surfaced to face her, grinning.

He splashed her back as she giggled as she lay back to float on her back. Sharkboy just shook his head. He was always taught to keep moving, but she seemed content to just lay still and let the ocean have her. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked sarcastically. As usual Lavagirl ignored his attitude. "More than you know. I can see now why you love the ocean so much! But I have to get out soon." She mumbled. Sharkboy nodded, "Okay. Hey," he grinned challengingly as she looked over at him. "Wanna race?" he asked. She just shook her head sadly. "You'll win anyway. Besides…I'm um…I'm tired. Yeah, so I'll just make it their in my own time." She began to slowly swim away and Sharkboy watched her with suspicious eyes. He knew something was wrong.

She always agreed to race, always. She had been lying about being tired, he could tell by her tone of voice. He started to wonder if she was sick.

Once on shore Lavagirl walked straight to the cave. She only turned around when she was halfway inside and couldn't feel Sharkboy's eyes on her anymore. When she looked out at the beach she saw him, the boy she wanted more than anything to love. For him to love her back. She heated herself up to dry off. She watched him swim parallel to the beach, back and forth, going out farther and farther. "_Always keep moving! That is the way of the sharks!_" He had told her once. She could feel him keep moving farther and farther away from her. She felt the tears build in her eyes and forced her self to cool so that they could fall. Maybe, just maybe if they did…she could cry away the love she felt that he couldn't or wouldn't return.

When Sharkboy was out on the waves was when his mind was clearest. He thought of the one thing he couldn't get off his mind…Lavagirl. She had been acting strange over the past few weeks that was for sure. But he didn't know why, and he hated not knowing. He slapped his hand on the surface of the water in frustration. He knew that he would have to ask Lavagirl to find out what was going on.

So he struck out for the beach in determination. When he reached it he stomped to the cave and was bout to yell out her name when he heard it…the sound of someone crying.

And not just sniffling, gasping, and sobbing. He walked towards Lavagirl's end of the cave but found that his previous determination and confidence had left him. He backed off in confusion. There was only one person who could explain this. He jumped clawed a message on the cave wall and then jumped on his bike and set out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the story going whacko with typos. As you expressed, you're dying to know what's up with Lavagirl and where Sharkboy is going. You'll just have to read to see how many questions I answer!

Sharkboy rode his bike to the dock where he had met Max. His friend would normally come to the dock on his free afternoons and he hoped this was one of them. As luck would have it, it was. Max was walking down the dock, when he saw Sharkboy he sprinted towards him. "Sharkboy what are you doing here?" he said out of breath when he reached him.

Sharkboy studied the horizon, not wanting Max to see the worry in his eyes. He set his jaw and then turned back to face Max. "Something…something's wrong with Lavagirl." He gulped, not expecting it to affect him that much. Max shook his head in disbelief, "She's…she's dead?" he asked in a croaky voice. Sharkboy looked at him like he was the dumbest thing he'd ever saw. "No stupid! If she was dead I would have taken her to the volcano!" he growled in exasperation and faced the ocean with his back to Max. "_How dare he! Thinking I would let her die! I would never let that happen! Never!"_

Max took a tentative step towards Sharkboy. "Then…what's wrong?" Sharkboy couldn't take it anymore. He spun around and collapsed on the pier, gripping his hair and gushed out everything.

"About a month ago Lavagirl taught herself to cool and then I taught her how to swim! She was great for about a week, always happy and smiling. Now she always looks so sad and…_wilting_! Like she's sick, only she doesn't say anything about it to me! She'll just plaster a fake smile on her face and pretend like she's fine! Then, today when we went swimming, it was worse than usual. She made up some lie to go back to the cave. I stayed out and swam for a while, then decided to make her tell me what was going on. But when I got to the cave she was…crying! Bawling her eyes out! Then I came here because…well…" He felt his face burn when he realized that Max probably didn't know anymore than he did.

Max smiled, relieved that Lavagirl was all right. He was also kind of amused that Sharkboy thought that he could solve the labyrinth of a girl's emotions. He shrugged, "I don't know, sounds like she's hiding something from you." He sat down in front of Sharkboy who sighed. "I knew that already. But WHAT is she hiding from me!" He said as he jumped up. He started to pace back and forth. "I mean, she told me that she had learned to cool herself for _us_! So that I wouldn't have to burn every time I wanted to touch her! So I taught her how to swim and we were having a great time and now…" Max cut him off. "Wait… she said she did for 'us' as in you two as a…a…" He didn't want to say it, afraid that Sharkboy might be angry if he did. But to his surprise, Sharkboy stopped pacing and looked at him, something dawning all across his face.

"She wanted us to be together…" Sharkboy said quietly. "Like…more than friends together!" Excitement lit up his face. "She really does love me!!!" He was practically skipping towards his bike when something stopped him. "Wait! That's why she's crying! She thinks I don't love her back!

He hit himself in the head. "Oh you moron! I'm what is wrong. I'm what's hurting her."

Max watched as his eyes grew wide, "I have to get back!" He hopped on his bike and turned around. "Thanks Max!" With that he rocketed off back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lavagirl pushed herself up and stared at her hands. She had learned to cool for him, so she could touch him and he could touch her. But he still didn't want to after that. So she learned to swim, so she could also be a part of the ocean. But he still didn't care, he never showed any signs of loving her since that first night he'd discovered her secret.

She sighed and stumbled to the front of the cave and noticed he was gone, but not the note that he had gone to Max's. "_He did it. He said he wouldn't…but he left me._" Fresh tears sizzled off her face. She'd heated back up. She looked out at the ocean. The one thing he seemed to love other than his father. The ocean, that was his answer for everything.

Where he went for comfort, where he went to think. She hated it and loved it. Loved it for accepting her when she wanted it to. Hated it when it took the one she loved away from her.

If the ocean was the answer for Sharkie, maybe it could be the answer for her too.

She walked out onto the beach and stared at its crashing waves and couldn't help but smile. "_Always moving, like Sharkie_." She thought of its deep depths, of it's cold waters washing over her and accepting her. "_That's it!_" she thought. "_That's how I can be with Sharkie! I just have to become part of the thing he loves the most! Then he'll love me._"

Lavagirl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew dying didn't hurt; after all…she'd done it before. She took her first step into the dark water as her normal scorching self.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharkboy was pushing his bike to its limit. He was happy that he finally knew how Lavagirl felt about him, but something kept nagging at him. He couldn't help feeling like something was terribly wrong.

**Sooooo, what do you think? Will Sharkboy make it in time? (dun-dun-dun) You'll just have to wait til' Monday because I have weekends off! (Grin) But please REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is my only update for a while, so enjoy!!!**

Sharkboy was racing at break neck speed back to the beach. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong…something to do with Lavagirl. When he thought of something happening to her he felt an emptiness open in the pit of his stomach. It acted like a black hole, draining all feeling and warmth from him. He shivered and smiled. Everything was just fine! He probably just felt worried because of his nerves that came every time he thought of telling Lavagirl the truth.

He was just about to slow down for the last stretch of beach when he saw her. Walking into the ocean as steam rose all around her. His heart stopped, seemingly turning ice cold. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, flooring the gas petal. He slammed the breaks when he reached her and sprinted towards the ocean. She was already up to her chest. "_No! Don't do this to me! Please no!!!!_" his mind screamed as he dove in.

--------------------------------------------------

Lavagirl was already up to her waist when she heard him, a scream she had never used him use. She glanced his way but found that her heart was in too much pain to take his into account. "_No!_" she thought. "_He won't understand! This is the only way we can be together! The only way he'll love me!_" She began to plunge herself deeper as she began loosing consciousness. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was the screech of his breaks. "_I love you Sharkie!_" Was her last desperate thought as she let the waves consume her.

----------------------------------------------------

Sharkboy ignored the heat of the water as he grabbed Lavagirl under the arms and hoisted her up onto the beach. She lay there, no breath escaping her lips, no heat to her skin. Still her beauty remained, a cold reminder of how happy she had been. He stroked her cheek as he realized something hotter than the ocean was rolling down his cheeks. He made no effort to brush them away as he leaned over her face….

**What will happen next!? Hmmm…short I know, but still catchy review!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my faithful reviewers!!! I am so happy your enjoying the story! Starting Monday I will try to update more. Possibly 2-3 times a day, so keep an eye out! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been sick. Anyway, here's the next chapter! ENJOY!!!!!

Sharkboy brushed his hand over Lavagirl's cheek and leaned down next to her ear, his tears splashing onto her face. He gulped and whispered, "Please don't die! I can't…you can't…" He took a big breath and leaned in closer, taking her hands in his. "I…I love you!" he cried out hoping she would wake up. But she didn't stir. She just lay there looking like the perfect beautiful angel she was.

He couldn't control his anger and sadness; he threw himself onto her stomach and sobbed. "It's all my fault, I should have known! You _loved_ me! How could I not…not…" he looked at her face, the picture of peace and grace. Lavagirl was the only one for him and would always be the only one. He gently lifted her up to him and held her against his chest, breathing in her scent. "Please…I can't loose you too! I need you! I LOVE YOU!!!!" he screamed as he lifted her up and dashed for the volcano that was her life source.

-------------------------------

Lavagirl was in a fog, at least that was what it looked and felt like to her. "_Is this the ocean? Is this what it feels like to be part of it? Part of him?_" She looked around and shivered, she felt so cold, so lifeless! Is this how Sharkie felt? She didn't like it but knew that now at least she could be with him.

She craned her neck trying to see if Sharkie was there. With his boyish grin and muscular arms, that's all she wanted to see but no matter how hard she looked all she could see was fog, emptiness. Then she heard a voice. Her ears pricked as she searched around, but she fond that the voice came from within her.

It was Sharkie! She strained her ears to listen, "I can't loose you too! I need you I LOVE YOU!" She heard it loud and clear as her heart skipped, but found she could not believe it. She felt the rush of cool air on her face as if she were running. She turned to face the wind just as the fog all vanished and extreme heat flooded her body.

--------------------------------

Sharkboy threw her into the volcano and ran the opposite direction as fast as he could. "_Please don't let it be too late!_"

**So what do you think? Will she make it? REVIEW!!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**To bad that the site was being repaired. Ah well, now you have two new chapters to read! As always, REVIEW!!!!**

Lavagirl smiled slightly as she curled up in what she knew was lava. Hot and inviting like a warm bed to the rest of us. She felt herself melt in with the molten mixture. She let herself relax and was about to fall asleep when she remembered. "_Sharkboy_!" she thought desperately. She kicked upwards towards the surface and her hand found the edge of the volcano.

She pulled herself up and out of the red-hot pool that she had longed for. Looking around, straining her eyes for the only one she wanted…needed to see. It didn't take long for her eyes to rest on the grinning figure speeding towards her. Grinning back she forced herself to cool and run down to meet him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharkboy threw himself to the ground and covered his head in his arms. A few seconds later he heard the volcano explode behind him. He flipped onto is back and jumped up looking for Lavagirl to emerge. His breathing grew more ragged as the seconds turned into minutes. Fresh tears started to brim inn his eyes as he fell to his knees. "WHY!!!" he screamed. His head dropped to his hands as his eyes overflowed and he felt his heart shatter. Then he heard something from the volcano. His breathing sped up as he raised his eyes to look.

Standing there in all her radiant glory was Lavagirl. She was squinting around trying to find him. He grinned and raced up towards her. Once she saw him she ran down to meet him halfway on the volcano. When she reached him she jumped into his arms, he clung to her and pulled her tear-streaked face to his chest. "It's alright now…its' alright." He soothed her. Then pulled her back, concern filling his eyes. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill yourself?" She evaded his eyes in shame. "You couldn't love me the way I was! So I thought if I became one with the ocean then…" she faltered then looked up into his face, wearing a look of betrayal. "You left me…" Sharkboy shook his head, "No, I went to see Max, didn't you see my note?"

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry. I hurt you even more." She tried to pull away but Sharkboy just held her tighter. "No, I should have realized…I…" he took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to look her in the eyes. "I love you Lavagirl." She stood there with a mix of shock and love in her eyes, her mind blank on what to say.

**So, what will happen next? Find out next chapter, tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, continuing….**

Sharkboy searched her eyes desperately for some kind of answer. His heart was hammering in his chest as regret hot threw his mind. He was just about to back down when Lavagirl captured him in a kiss. At first she caught him off guard and he almost fell backwards. But he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

Lavagirl could feel a fireworks display going ff in her head. Sharkboy's kiss was better than she had ever imagined it to be. He was gentle, but the emotions he sent through her were fierce. Finally she broke away and opened her eyes to gaze into his.

"I love you too." She said smiling. Sharkboy grinned out right and carried her down to his bike. He set her in front of him and reached around her to the controls. They set off for home just as the sun began to rise.

Sharkboy nuzzled Lavagirl's neck and whispered in her ear. "You look so beautiful in the dawn light." Lavagirl leaned back into him and giggled. "You don't look so bad yourself!" she stated. He breathed in her sweet sent, so beautiful.

To him the ride back to the cave was too short. When he parked out front of the cave he reluctantly got off and then helped her step down. Lavagirl's boot got caught on the step and she slipped and fell into his arms. She blushed as he grinned down at her. "All you had to do was ask!" he said mockingly.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Well aren't we cocky!" he grinned even wider and silenced her smirk with his kiss. Lavagirl subconsciously laced her arms around his neck and pulled herself further into the kiss. Sharkboy tangled his hands into her hair. It was then that his cell phone rang.

Lavagirl gently broke away, a look of disappointment on her face. Sharkboy growled angrily, "Max had better be dying or I am gonna kill him!" Lavagirl grinned in spite of herself. Sharkboy flipped open his phone, "What is it Max!" he said harshly. Max's indignant voice was heard on the other end. "_Well hello to you to! Is Lavagirl okay?_"  
he asked worried. "Better than fine!" called Lavagirl from behind Sharkboy. Sharkboy blushed and motioned for her to be quiet. But Max had already taken her hint.

"_Oh, I see._" He said knowingly. Sharkboy rolled his eyes. "Is that all you were calling about or is there more?" he asked impatiently. He heard Max clear his throat on the other end. "I had a dream last night…" he stated warily. Sharkboy didn't try to hide his frustration. "So! You _always_ have dreams Max!" There was a pause on the other end. "_This one was about your father…I know where he is._"

**I haven't had almost any reviews lately! (pout) Please review this chapter!!!!!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I said. It's been too hectic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay…moving on to the next chapter!!! Thanks for the reviews!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sharkboy gulped as he heard Lavagirl gasp behind him. She had obviously had been listening over his shoulder, which she was now giving a tight squeeze. Sharkboy cleared his throat but found his voice still cracked when he spoke. "Wh-where?" he was afraid that Max might have seen his father's ship broken down somewhere with him dead inside.

"_Somewhere along the tip of Africa. You know, the Cape of Good Hope_?" Max replied on the other end. Sharkboy wanted to kick himself a thousand times. "Of course, he's searching around heavy populations of sharks! I am such an idiot!" He stomped a foot into the sand. Lavagirl walked around to face him and put both hands on his shoulders. Sharkboy nearly dropped the phone as he gazed into her eyes. She pulled him into a hug. "You're not an idiot Sharkie." She whispered quietly. He could feel the hot tears roll down his face as he thought about how much she really cared about him. "Yes I am!" he said as he buried his face in her hair; comfort spreading through him at her scent.

She pushed him back and grinned at him. "Well, sometimes yes…but you're _my _idiot!" He grinned right back at her. They starred at each other lovingly until Max interrupted by clearing his throat. Sharkboy picked back up the pone. "Sorry Max. Is he alright!" Max sighed. "_I don't know! I just saw his ship and the location. I have no clue about him._" Sharkboy glanced at Lavagirl who was biting her lip but she nodded in understanding. Sharkboy nodded back. "Right, Lava and I are going after him." After saying goodbye and hanging up he turned to Lavagirl.

"Ready?" he asked. She walked over and softly kissed him on the lips. "I'd follow you anywhere!" she assured him after they broke apart. He smiled as he took her hand and led her to the submarine.

---------------------------------------------

As they approached the Cape of Good Hope Sharkboy's radar picked up on a signal from about three miles off the shore. "This is it." He said as he steered towards it. Lavagirl put her hand on his shoulder and rested her head against it, praying he was right.

-----------------------------------------------

Sharkboy's heart skipped a beat as he set the sub to hover over the wrecked sub bellow. He could still see that it was working for the lights in front were still running as was the signal. He turned to Lavagirl, "I have to swim down from here." He told her. She wanted to join him but knew the risk was too great. She just nodded and let her head drop as the tears began to fall.

Sharkboy stepped forward and kissed her passionately, she held on for dear life. Once they broke away she took his hands in hers and brushed her lips over them. "Please be careful! I can't lose you!" He lifted her chin up with his hand and starred earnestly into her watery eyes. "You won't." he assured her.

He gave her one more, quick kiss and then went to the diving room. He closed the doors to seal off the rest of the ship and opened the hatch to the outside. Lavagirl prayed as she watched him through the small window in the sealed off door. Sharkboy turned to her one last time before diving into the dark depths.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? Aren't they adorable! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sharkboy dove deeper and deeper into the water until he came up in front of the wrecked sub. He peered in through the glass, squinting through the dim light. He could barely make out the form of a very gray, very worn down looking man sleeping in one of the seats of the sub. Sharkboy's heart skipped as he recognized an aged version of the man that had drifted away from the destruction of his marine biology lab, and his son so long ago.

Sharkboy shook his head to clear it of the painful past memories. He tapped lightly on the glass to get his father's attention. His dad woke with a start and stared in horror at the thing outside his sub. Sharkboy shook his head desperately to show him he was not going to hurt him. His dad seemed to understand and mouthed the words 'HELP'. Sharkboy nodded and pointed to the escape hatch at the top of the sub.

Sharkboy's dad nodded and he grabbed a few things and headed out of site to the back of the sub. Sharkboy turned around and held thumbs up to Lavagirl who he knew was watching from their own sub. He then swam to the escape hatch and waited until it was opened and out came his father carrying a waterproof sack and an oxygen tank attached to his back.

Sharkboy led his father up to their sub and once he reached the hatch, opened it. They climbed into the sealed off room and waited for the water to drain. Once it did the door to the rest of the sub was flung open and Sharkboy got a face full of hot pink hair. "You did it!" Lavagirl shrieked into his neck. "No we did it!" he said regaining his balance since she had nearly knocked him over leaping into his arms. She planted a kiss on his lips and then turned to a very dumbfounded Sharkboy's dad.

"What's going on? Who are you? _What_ are you?" he stepped back a little in fear.

Sharkboy stepped cautiously towards him. "Dad…it's me…Sharkboy! I'm your son; after the lab sank the sharks took me in and raised me. Dad I've waited so long to find you!" With that Sharkboy flung himself into his dad's arms. "Ter-Terrance? My Sharkboy!?" he returned his son's embrace as tears ran down both their cheeks.

Lavagirl felt her eyes grow hot as well. Sharkboy pulled away from his father and walked over to Lavagirl. "Dad, this is Lavagirl. She's my best friend, as well as the girl that has my heart." Lavagirl smiled lovingly at him. "And you have mine Sharkie! She exclaimed as he kissed her and took her hand in his. Lavagirl gasped as he got down on one knee and starred into her eyes.

**(Just so you know, in my story they are like 17 or 18 at his point.)**

"Lavagirl…will you marry me?" Lavagirl's jaw dropped in shock. But her surprise soon turned to a grin. "Oh…YES!!!" she cried as she flung herself into his arms. They looked up from the floor to the grinning face of Sharkboy's father. "That's _exactly_ how your mother reacted when I proposed!" They all laughed and then Sharkboy helped Lavagirl and himself up.

Sharkboy's father walked over to Lavagirl and kissed her hand. "I'm so pleased to have you as my future daughter-in-law!" he said happily. Sharkboy beamed as he starred at the happy scene. His father and Lavagirl, his only love…his family!

---------------------------------------------------

**(A few years later)**

Sharkboy stood over Lavagirl and smiled down at the little boy and girl she held in her arms. "Twins!" Ice exclaimed from the other side of the table. "I know! I can't believe I'm a grandfather!" exclaimed Sharkboy's dad who was sitting next to Ice. "You know, Sharkboy…I mean Terrance has a name. Now Lavagirl we need one for you!" 'Ice had a point.' Lavagirl silently agreed. "Well…how about…" Sharkboy thought. "Victoria?" he suggested. Lavagirl ran it over in her head, then said it out loud. "Victoria….hmmm…I like it! Victoria it is!" she then turned down to her little ones and whispered, "Did you hear that Amelia, Danny? I'm Victoria, your momma! And this is your daddy Terrance!" the two little babies squirmed and giggled.

"Perfect." Said Sharkboy as he leaned down and kissed her softly. They all sat there watching the sunset, knowing that many happy years were to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think this was a cute ending! I like it how about you? REVIEW!!!! (There might be a sequel!) Oh and, I just now realized that I connected planet drool and earth, but oh well!**


End file.
